Left Alone
by Amuto.Kutau.Rimahiko.Kaya
Summary: Amu mutilates her wrists because of some problems. She's popular in school and told nobody about her past but what happens when a certain person sees her wrists ? Read & find out !
1. Prologue

A/N : My first fanfiction. I hope you like it !

* * *

The blade is cutting through my skin. It should hurt but I don't feel anything. I haven't felt anything for a long time.

I remember the first time I cut myself. I mean, I didn't even understand what I was doing. I had seen some people do it at school so I thought it was fine.

I had never thought it would become an addiction. To me, it's a way to express my shame on my own body. To others, it's me trying to commit suicide although I wouldn't kill myself that way but I know that I go too far, I wouldn't care.

At the age of nine, I started to have actual suicidal thoughts. I pushed those thoughts aside after my little was born. As the older sibling, I had to set an example so I stopped cutting. Easier said than done.

It didn't last very long because my parents started arguing which was actually what made me start to cut. My cutting came back but was more intense and I had to take care of my younger sibling.

I remember the first time she spoke. She didn't say 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' like most of the children, she said 'Big Sis''. I remember putting her to bed every night and her asking 'Big Sis', why are mommy and daddy always arguing?' and me answering by a 'I don't know.'.

When I was eleven, my father left with my little sister. To never be seen again. My mother died two months later in a car accident and I saw it all.

**I was left alone in this cruel world.**

* * *

R&R


	2. New School

A/N : Last 'chapter' was short because it was a **PROLOGUE **! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites !

* * *

I exited the bathroom after cleaning my cuts. Well, I wasn't going to let blood drip everywhere in my house. Yes, I did say **MY** house. I didn't go to a orphanage because I could take care of myself.

Now, I'm sixteen. I've been alone for some time now although I am going to a new school. It's a boarding school so I'm not staying in this house where I have horrible memories. I'm a bit worried about being at a new school because I don't want anyone to see my cuts. Nobody and I mean nobody ever saw my cuts.

Probably because most of the people I meet don't go near me. They think I'm too cool to be able to talk to me just because I never speak or show emotions. You're probably wondering why I wouldn't show any emotions to anyone. Well, I'm scared of everybody, even myself ! I can't trust anybody and I never will.

* * *

I've just finished packing and the school sent a cab to get me at four o'clock. I looked at my clock and read five-to-four. Well, I guess I won't have to wait for very long. Whilst I wait, I'll tell you a bit about my new school.

It is called 'The Musical and Artistic School' and everybody calls it the 'M.A.S.'. If you get in this school, you are positively one of the best musical or artistic person in the country. Like, I play piano, guitar, classic and electric, xylophone, cello, clarinet, violin and I sing a little. I only sing if I'm alone because I don't show my voice to anybody.

Like you know the school is a boarding school which means dorms. Fortunately for me, the dorms can't be boy-girl. Unfortunately, I might get caught cutting so I have to be more sneaky. Also they might not see me cutting myself but they might see my wrists whilst I'm sleeping or any other time.

I heard a sound of a horn. I looked outside my window and saw a cab. I quickly walked down the stairs suitcase in hand. I stepped out of the house and locked it. I arrived in front of the cab and the driver took my suitcase and put it in the back of the car. I went in the cab and sat down not spearing a glance at the driver.

He tried talking to me but I just ignored him. I mean I heard the questions he was asking so many times so I answered inside my head.

'What's your name ?' Amu Hinamori.

'How old are you ?' sixteen

'Did you dye your hair ?' no, it's naturally pink

Yes, my hair is pink which is weird because nobody in family had pink hair. After a whilst, the driver gave up.

An hour later, we arrived at the M.A.S. and I got my suitcase out. I walked in the school. I could feel many stares but I just kept my poker face. I looked for the secretary and found it with ease. I got my timetable and saw I was in a class with people who were two years older than me. Yeah, I might have skipped two years of school because I'm actually intelligent.

I was also given a room number. Room 99, interesting... nighty-nine is my lucky number. I left the secretary and found the room I was to stay in. When I got in, nobody was there. I guess everybody else is in class. There were four beds. I could see that three were occupied and one was to be mine. Great, it's the one next to the window. I love to look out of the window to calm myself down sometimes.

I unpacked and hid the knife I always cut myself with in my diary under my clothes in a drawer in my bedside table. I looked at my schedule and saw that each day had the same schedule.

8h00 - English

9h00 - French

10h00 - Art

11h00 - Music

12h00 - History

13h00 - Lunch

14h00 - Geography

15h00 - Science

16h00 - Home Economics

17h00 - Technology

18h00 - Math

I looked at my watch and it read quarter-to-six. I guess I have time to go to math.

* * *

A/N : Well, that was chapter 1. Hope you liked it !

R&R


End file.
